1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security device and a security system, and more particularly, it relates to a security device and a security system informing a user of an abnormality.
2. Description of the Background Art
A security device and a security system informing a user of an abnormality is known in general, as disclosed in each of Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2004-47346, 2005-301355 and 2008-204393, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-47346 discloses a lighting control system (security system) comprising a master controller (control portion) illuminating or blinking a light fixture at the same time of generating a buzzer sound when intrusion of a human (an abnormality) is detected.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-301355 discloses a security device (security system) comprising a sound output portion capable of generating an alarm sound and a control portion blinking a light source portion (light) at the same time of generating the alarm sound when a sensor (abnormality detection portion) detects a human. The control portion of the security device according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-301355 turns down the volume of the alarm sound generated from the sound output portion and changes the frequency of the alarm sound in order for the alarm sound not to become noise for the neighbors when the surrounding environment is quiet, such as at night. The control portion of the security device turns up the volume of the alarm sound generated from the sound output portion and changes the frequency of the alarm sound in order for the alarm sound not to be buried by noise of the surrounding environment when the surrounding environment is noisier than that at night, such as in the daytime.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-204393 discloses a lighting system (security system) controlling illumination of a light fixture (light) when a microphone acquires an alarm sound informed by a fire alarm.
In each of the lighting control system (security system) and the like according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2004-47346, 2005-301355 and 2008-204393, however, the light is always illuminated or blinked together with an alarm sound. Consequently, power consumption of the security system (security device) is disadvantageously increased by illuminating or blinking the light and emitting the alarm sound each time the security system (security device) informs an abnormality.